theworstwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Enid Nightshade
}}| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" }}}| }px } | }} }| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" } }} |- | style="width:30%;" | Magical Status | style="width:70%;" | Witch |- | style="width:30%;" | Gender | style="width:70%;" | Female |- | style="width:30%;" | Hair Colour | style="width:70%;" | *Light (Books) *Brown (1998 TV Series) *Black (2017 TV Series) |- | style="width:30%;" | Eye Colour | style="width:70%;" | Brown |- | style="width:30%;" | Family | style="width:70%;" | *Mr Nathaniel Nightshade (father) *Mrs Narcissus Nightshade (mother) |- | style="width:30%;" | Occupation | style="width:70%;" | Student Witch |- | style="width:30%;" | Actress | style="width:70%;" | *Jessica Fox (1998 TV series, Weirdsister College) *Tamara Smart (2017 TV Series) |} Enid Elvira Nightshade is a witch and a Student at Cackle's Academy. Enid is known for being a practical joker and is best friends with Mildred Hubble and Maud Moonshine. Another of Mildred's closest friends, She makes her debut when she is transferred to Cackle's Academy and Mildred is assigned to look after her, to the irritation of Miss Hardbroom. Story Books Enid transferred to Cackle's Academy in the second term of Mildred's first year.Monkey Business Mildred is assigned to look after her, to the irritation of Miss Hardbroom. At first Mildred thinks Enid will simply be a nuisance and a pain, but she turns out to be a wild practical joker. Her attempts to make Mildred like her only result in Mildred getting into trouble, for example, turning her cat into a monkey and enchanting a vaulting pole which catapults Mildred into the air. On the morning of the Miss Cackle’s birthday celebrations, Enid, determined not to sit through the whole assembly, drags a reluctant Mildred into a store cupboard. Ethel spots them and locks the door on them, and Maud isn't able to unlock it before Miss Hardbroom returns. Inside the cupboard they find a broomstick and manage to take off, they come out in the Great Hall, in the middle of assembly. Maud, thinking quickly, introduces them as the surprise item, saving them from expulsion, and the three become friends. Enid has a cat named Stormy, who she trained to jump from the top of the wall onto her broom as passed below at speed. Fortunately, Stormy was rather bold, unlike most cats, and wasn't bothered by sudden movement. Stormy really enjoyed this manoeuvre and was happily jumping from the wall, landing perfectly on the broom, zooming around the yard, and leaping back on the wall, supervised by a proud Enid.The Worst Witch To The Rescue In her fourth year Enid is the class flower moniter.The Worst Witch and the Wishing Star At the end of the year, Mildred is made Head Girl and selects Enid as her Deputy. It is also mentioned that Enid has a hamster called Nibbles; she has been hiding him in her room. 1998 TV Series Enid transferred to Cackle's Academy in the second term of Mildred's first year, before this, she went to "day witch school".Monkey Business Mildred is assigned to look after her, to the irritation of Miss Hardbroom. At first Mildred thinks Enid will simply be a nuisance and a pain, but she turns out to be a wild practical joker. Her attempts to make Mildred like her only result in Mildred getting into trouble, for example, turning her cat into a monkey and attempting teleport herself and Mildred ahead in a cross country race. On the morning of the Miss Cackle’s birthday celebrations, Enid, determined not to sit through the whole assembly, drags a reluctant Mildred into a store cupboard. Ethel spots them and locks the door on them, and Maud isn't able to unlock it before Miss Hardbroom returns. Inside the cupboard they find a broomstick and manage to take off, they come out in the Great Hall, in the middle of assembly. Maud, thinking quickly, introduces them as the surprise item, saving them from expulsion, and the three become friends. In her third year, Enid teams up with Drusilla to do a project on changing people's hair styles, which ends up saving Mildred from Ethel’s runaway mini-broom. Enid and Drusilla are awarded the Bullfrog Prize for producing a useful and injury-preventing project.The Hair Witch Project Later in the year, when Miss Cackle and Grand Wizard Hellibore plane to merge Cackle’s with Camelot College, Enid comes up with plant to prevent the merger. She spikes Baz and Gaz's drinks with a Truth Potion, to make show they fancy Mildred. The potion works, and both boys secretly send Mildred an invitation to their party in the basement. Mildred goes down to the basement armed with a walkie-takie, and Baz and Gaz start fighting over her. Ruby plants the other walkie-talkie outside the staffroom, alerting Miss Cackle, Miss Hardbroom and Hellibore. In the End, Miss Cackle agrees that the merger is not such a good idea after all.Better Dead than Co-ed When Mildred and Jadu are nearly expelled, Enid assists with the plan to get them re-instated. Weirdsister College Enid went to Primrose Hill College after leaving Cackle's, and at one point she visits Mildred at Weirdsister. She flew in from her college to surprise Mildred, stating that she needed a break, but she was really expelled for over-partying. She tried to persuade Mildred to leave Weirdsister and go travelling around the world, but Mildred insisted on staying and finishing her training.Good Friends Initially Enid isn't worried about getting Millie into trouble or imposing on her, despite it being exam time. She is rather immature and doesn't take education seriously, and she feels that Weirdsister has changed Millie. However, at the end of the episode she makes their friendship a sacrifice in place of Tabby, and decides to go home and face her parents, showing how much she has grown up. 2017 TV Series Enid first appears in the episode New Girl when she arrives at school with her famous parents. Enid tells Mildred that she has been expelled from 17 schools, and shows Mildred her pet monkey which is really her cat under a spell. The monkey then escapes and gets into Miss Cackle's Office, but Mildred and Enid manage rescue it. Enid decides she wants to stay at Cackle's, and not be expelled for once, as now she has friends, Mildred and Maud. Physical Appearance in the books, Enid is tall, well-built and rather muscular for a girl. She has "hair the colour of milky tea" worn in a thick plait secured by a black hair ribbon and, despite not being fat, "there seemed to be an awful lot of her". In the 1998 TV series, she is small and waiflike with dark hair. in the 2017 TV series, she has brown skin and dark frizzy hair. Enid has clothes too large for her (such as a pair of sports shorts that come up to under her arms) to provide extra growing room. Enid went to Primrose Hill College after leaving Cackle's, and changed her appearance drastically, opting for a goth look. She's the "same old Enid underneath," with her fun-loving ways and disregard for the rules. Personality and Traits Overall Enid is friendly and kind-hearted, but sometimes oversteps the mark in her attempt to befriend and help people and nice. Despite her eccentric nature, Enid is normally a very true friend. She is known for being a practical joker. She takes an instant liking to Mildred and hopes to become her friend, implying that she is not a judgmental girl. She knows lots of spells and uses them regardless of the Witches Code - i.e: for selfish and trivial ends. Often her spells don't work the way they're supposed to do - and accordingly everybody is in very deep water as soon as Miss Hardbroom discovers what they have been up to. In this case, Enid wisely avoids owning up and thus manages to keep out of trouble herself. Yet her friends can depend on her to come up with harebrained schemes and desperate measures to rescue them when they are close to “the chop”. A bit more wordly than her harmless classmates, Enid is only too willing to let them participate in her knowledge about spells, boys and other dangers of life. Enid is the embodiment of chaos contained. Upon arrival at the academy, she nearly got Mildred expelled. Due to her firm belief that school is the most boring place on Earth, she often causes catastrophe while trying to liven things up. Relationships At first Maud is very jealous of Enid's newly founded friendship with Mildred, but later they become buddies. Enid is also friends with Ruby Cherrytree and Jadu Wali. Like Mildred and Maud, she has a strong rivalry with Ethel Hallow and Drusilla Paddock. Trivia *It is claimed throughout The Worst Witch that Enid has a bad singing voice. When the gang decide upon bringing a Unicorn to Cackle's in order to save Mildred and Jadu from being expelled, Enid comments "Well don't ask me!" upon being told someone needs to sing it to sleep. However, when singing "Eye of Toad", she purposely sings out of tune. Enid's singing is also referenced in a joke Miss Crochet reads from 'The Unfairground' newspaper. *Enid Nightshade’s name in other languages: French TV: Isabelle Tromplamor French book: Enid Datura German: Edith Nachtschatten - Edith Nightshade Dutch: Ingrid Nachtschade - Ingrid Nightshade Latin-American: Enid Sombra, in Spanish "sombra" means "shadow". However, in a couple episodes her surname was "Noche" (Night) Czech: Enid Blínová *In The New Worst Witch, on the scoreboard one of the students is named Imogen Nightshade, which means they could possibly be related. *In the 2017 TV Series, Enid's middle name is given as Elvera. Appearances *The Worst Witch Strikes Again *A Bad Spell For The Worst Witch *The Worst Witch All At Sea *The Worst Witch Saves The Day *The Worst Witch To The Rescue *The Worst Witch and the Wishing Star *First Prize for the Worst Witch *The Worst Witch (1998 TV Series) *Weirdsister College (TV Series)(Good Friends) *The Worst Witch (2017 TV Series) References Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Yellow sash Category:Cackle's students